


Potteromaniak

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reference to Harry Potter, Shipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wewnętrzny fanboy Dereka przypadkowo daje o sobie znać podczas maratonu Harry’ego Pottera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potteromaniak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Potterhead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369266) by [KingSholto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSholto/pseuds/KingSholto). 



> OMG, kocham to fanfiction i cieszę się, że w końcu uzyskałam zgodę na jego przetłumaczenie :DD JA WIEM, po prostu wiem, że Derek to tak naprawdę kryptofan Snarry :DD 
> 
> Tekst został napisany z okazji Międzynarodowego Dnia Twórczości Fanowskiej 2015, wspierany promptem AO3: „What does your favorite character – or your favorite pairing – get fannish over?”. 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

\- Prawdziwym czarnym charakterem był  Dumbledore. Porzucił niemowlę na wycieraczce w środku zimy, zrobił dziecku pranie mózgu i przekonał nastolatka do walki przeciwko seryjnemu mordercy. Był gorszy niż Voldemort, serio.

Uszy Dereka zaróżowiły się lekko, gdy reszta watahy zaczęła wpatrywać się w niego w osłupieniu.

\- To znaczy… uciszcie się, oglądamy film – burknął wilkołak, utkwiwszy wzrok w ekranie telewizora.

\- Potteromaniak – wykaszlał ktoś (Stiles) niezbyt subtelnie, chichocząc przy tym cicho.

Derek postanowił zignorować przyjaciół i reszta filmu przebiegła w spokoju. Stado wyszło zaraz po skończeniu seansu, został jedynie Stiles.

\- Więc. Jak odczuwasz Drarry? – zapytał chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Shipuję Snarry.


End file.
